transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Cybertron Elite Guard
The Cybertron Elite Guard (サイバトロンエリートガード, Saibatoron Erīto Gādo) is the pinnacle of the Autobot military force, reserved for only the most distinguished graduates of the Autobot Academy. Its members are specialists, masters in their fields, and the unit is only called upon in the most dire of situations. It reports directly to the Supreme Commander of the Autobots. It also engages in some pretty shady business from time to time, from experimenting on other Autobots, to creating weapons of mass destruction, all the way to hiring unscrupulous bounty hunters. Generation 1 / Beast Era Comics continuity Generation 1 comics History Synopsis Cartoon continuity History Synopsis Known Elite Guard Members *'Officers' **Big Bang **Sentinel Major *'Alpha Team' **Thunder Clash (leader) **Flak **Kup **Landshark *'Strike Team' (201st) **Metalhawk (leader) **Dion **Ironfist **Over-Run *'Stealth Team' (45th) **Powerflash (leader) **Rumbler **Sprocket **Tap-Out *'Artillery Team' (116th) **Halonix "Halo" Maximus, callsign Gigantron **Windsail **Clear Out **Padlock *'Fast Attack Team' **Ranger **Blacker **Braver **Laster *'Recon Team' (349th) **Crosscut **Delta Seeker **Rest-Q **Roadfire Genesis Physiology History Synopsis Known Elite Guard Members Young Transformer Titans Prime series History Smokescreen was trained by the Elite Guard late in the war, though he described it as more like boot camp. He wore the Elite Guard insignia on his shoulders. Synopsis Ultra Magnus was once part of the Elite Guard, but Optimus Prime explained that the strictly disciplined command style Magnus had learned there wouldn't be appropriate now that he was working outside the Guard. Known Elite Guard Members *Ultra Magnus *Smokescreen Michael Bay series History Synopsis Known Elite Guard Members Unicron Trilogy Comic continuity Armada Energon Cybertron Known Elite Guard Members Animated The Elite Guard served under the direct command of Ultra Magnus, the Magnus of Cybertron and Supreme Commander of the Autobot military. During the Great War, Dai Atlas was the general of the Elite Guard on Magnus' behalf. History Bumblebee and Bulkhead also registered to join the Guard. After Bumblebee and Bulkhead accidentally destroyed part of a simulated battle zone and injured their drill sergeant, Sentinel Minor, they were both given the boot and reassigned to space bridge repair duty. After seeing Optimus Prime save them from an incident on the asteroid where they were working, Bumblebee commented that with moves like that, Optimus should have gone into the Cybertron Elite Guard. Gee, way to rub salt in the wound, there, Bumblebee... Synopsis Members Known Elite Guard Members * Blurr (also a member of Cybertron Intelligence) * Jazz * Jetfire * Jetstorm * Safeguard (Combined form of Jetstorm and Jetfire) * Warpath Former Members * Dai Atlas - Retired to rebuild Cyber-Ninja Corps. * Longarm Prime - Was a Decepticon spy. * Kup - Retired. * Sentinel Prime - Promoted to acting Magnus (briefly anyway). * Powered Convoy - Former Magnus and predecessor to Ultra Magnus. Impersonators *Afterburn successfully led everyone to believe he was a member of the Elite Guard's "Special Ops" team when he arrived on Earth, but it was soon revealed that he was a drone Wannabes *Elite Guard Bumblebee - Bumblebee wants to be a member of the Elite Guard, so he gave himself an Elite Guard paint job in what he hopes is a first step in becoming one. ???? *Optimus Prime fits in here... somehow... *Prowl does as well, though how exactly boggles the mind... Aligned History The Elite Guard were the thirty-six bodyguards of the High Council. Zeta Prime was a member before he became a High Councilor and Prime. When Megatron assassinated Halogen in the High Council Chamber, Optimus Prime ordered them to stand down and spare him in an effort to maintain peace. Synopsis Known Elite Guard Members Notes & Trivia Category:Autobots Category:Heroes Category:Cybertron Elite Guard Category:G1 Cybertron Elite Guard Category:Genesis Cybertron Elite Guard Category:YTTP Cybertron Elite Guard Category:Michael Bay Cybertron Elite Guard Category:Unicron Trilogy Cybertron Elite Guard Category:Animated Cybertron Elite Guard Category:Aligned Cybertron Elite Guard Category:Autobot subgroups Category:G1 Autobot subgroups Category:Genesis Autobot subgroups Category:YTTP Autobot subgroups Category:Michael Bay Autobot subgroups Category:Unicron Trilogy Autobot subgroups Category:Animated Autobot subgroups Category:Aligned Autobot subgroups Category:Groups Category:G1 Groups Category:Genesis Groups Category:YTTP Groups Category:Michael Bay Groups Category:Unicron Trilogy Groups Category:Animated Groups Category:Aligned Groups Category:Hero Groups Category:G1 Hero Groups Category:Genesis Hero Groups Category:YTTP Hero Groups Category:Michael Bay Hero Groups Category:Unicron Trilogy Hero Groups Category:Animated Hero Groups Category:Aligned Hero Groups